Unforgiving
by matsujen
Summary: NejiXTenten. The smug, the confused, the shattered, and the unforgiving. Realizations are made with a blink of an eye.


Unforgiving

NejiXTenten. The smug, the confused, the shattered, and the unforgiving. Realizations are made with a blink of an eye.

They're 18 in this fic because I won't tolerate minors drinking U.U

Standard disclaimers apply.

-------------

The Smug

He was indifferent, sitting quietly at his usual place. The rest of the class excitedly looked around for their possible teammates. It didn't matter to him though. Hell, he can work alone and do things right. Teammates may actually be a bother. But he knows how it goes. When his name was called, he heard several hopeful whispers. He wasn't expecting the second name that was called up- Tenten. Though he was nearly a hundred percent sure that the third person in their team would be Rock Lee.

Tenten was a nonexistent person for him. Or maybe she existed, just that he didn't care. He wondered how bad her grades are to be in his team. Rock Lee, without ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities obviously got very low marks. It's crazy that he's even allowed to graduate. Their first team meeting included their new Jounin sensei, Maito Gai. Although he respects the fact that the man is a Jounin, he always had his doubts. If transferring to a different sensei is possible, he would have requested for it immediately after that introduction class.

Maito Gai is a workaholic. He doesn't have a problem with workaholics, at least. He's one of them. And it's great that he's focused on his other teammate- Lee. He couldn't help him out with his Hyuuga jutsu anyway. Furthermore, he has always classified the duo as annoying- nevermind the same suit and hairstyle. He always felt that the two were constantly thinking of a way for Lee to beat him- to prove that hard work can defeat a genius. But they missed the point. He's not just a genius. He's not a slacker either.

Tenten didn't seem to be as annoying as they are though. She talked when she's asked. And she trained a lot too- in a way that's rather similar to him. Realizations are made with a blink of an eye, he learned. With a quick flick of her fingers, she sent several shuriken flying towards the marked spots- all hit the bull's eye, including those located in what he considered as blind spots. Right then and there, he understood why she was in their team. She was there to be his sparring partner. No one else will suffice.

---------

The Confused

The missions came- some were difficult, some were effortless. He had learned to live with the taijutsu duo and their silly antics- primarily because he didn't have to deal with them all the time. They have a world of their own, pretty much like him and her. The team might be together during missions but come training, it was just the two of them. They've practically grown before each other's eyes. Nobody knows him as much as she does. And the same can be said about her. He knows her too well.

So whenever he catches her glancing at him, she would respond with a snarl or another sparring session challenge, which he will give in of course. She usually covers her embarrassment with fierceness. Despite that, he was well aware of the kunoichi's developing feelings for him. He's grown fond of her sudden outbursts of I hate you's and I like you's, in varying contexts. This is the girl who's dreaming of becoming as excellent as the Godaime. She's tough and kind, resilient and lighthearted, a warrior and still, all girl.

It's not to say that he doesn't appreciate her attention. How the hell is he able to catch her glances if he wasn't glancing at her too? He likes it that she doesn't run after boys, that she doesn't dress up, and that she thinks she's unattractive unknowing that she is because she's not trying at all. When he first asked her to train with him, she had gained his recognition- she's probably the only female who did. But emotions as such need not be expressed as they are unimportant. He's content of their relationship. They're fine as they are.

He agreed when she asked him to watch the fireworks that festive evening. And he didn't know if it was the drink or the colorful palette reflecting on her eyes, but something was definitely different. She caught him staring at her but instead of the usual growl, she responded with an equally intense stare and three words that he wasn't sure if he heard or he simply felt. Realizations are made with a blink of an eye, he thought, when he felt so sure that he wanted to say the same thing. It freaked him out. He walked away.

---------

The Shattered

The information was horribly wrong. The team was ambushed. Their lives were in danger. It was something usual for ninjas. The flares were fired to request back up. They are heavily outnumbered. And the venue couldn't be more dramatic. He was running low on chakra and by that it means that the rest of his teammates are in no better position. He quickly checked their situations. Gai is still fighting, he's fine. Lee is trying to catch his breath, he's fine. But where is she? He scanned the area carefully.

He saw her going up against a single shinobi- a close range fighter, he presumed. She's better off in a long range fight but that's not the time to pick an opponent. He wanted to jump in and assist her but her eyes showed an unwavering gleam of determination. She's never the damsel in distress and helping her out might do more harm than good. Besides, they were not in speaking terms since that night. The enemy saw an opening and attacked him with throwing weapons that he easily dispelled with his Kaiten. He was back to his stance.

A kunai struck her in her right leg, causing her to lose balance. He hurried towards her, unleashing a Hakke Kuusho to clear his path of enemies. Realizations are made with a blink of an eye, he was reminded. When her fingers grazed his- he could have gone further. Just a little bit more and he could have held her hand to stop her from falling. If only Gai didn't hold him down- for he was at the very edge of the ravine and another inch would send him with her. He liked the idea. Because with that blink of an eye, as he watched her disappear from his sight, he realized that he cannot- absolutely cannot- live without her by his side. He was the silent type but at that, his voice came out- loud and clear, screaming like a madman for her name. The tears, though there are times that he cried, has never overflowed that much. Not even when his father died.

The man that always annoyed him held him tightly, like how his father did when he was very small. He called him sensei for the first time. Though his head was just as shaky as his entire body, he was sure he called him sensei, sobbing like a little child. He has crumbled, completely crumbled and he didn't mind. If Gai would let him go he will still jump after her. Maybe that's why he called Lee and ordered a retreat. His teammate responded as a true shinobi would. He was pathetic and he was all right with that.

---------

The Unforgiving

By the time they reached Konoha, he had stopped crying. Not because he had to protect his image but because his tears had run out. It was five days of travel and considering their worn out form, they traveled slow. He didn't know whether it was the fourth or the fifth day that he stopped crying but eventually he did- out of chakra, out of energy, out of everything. Gai and Lee didn't talk to him unless they asked him to eat- which he declined. They respected the space that he wanted and needed.

He wished that Tenten had living parents. So they can beat the hell out of him for doing the things he did to their daughter. Maybe then he would feel better. He wished that those who know them were less understanding. So they would mock him and despise him, as he deserves so. Maybe then the guilt would lessen. He wished that he carried those flowers when she can still accept them in her arms, and repay him with a bright smile. He chose to stay at the farthest row of ninjas present, away from those familiar to him. She was giving him something back then. Something that was foreign to him and he responded like the coward that he is. Lee's usually unbelievably perky eyes were bloodshot. Gai, surprisingly, stood beside him- giving him a steady pat on his head. He wished he didn't have to go out that day to bid her good bye- never to hear her I hate you's, never to hear her I like you's, ever again.

---------

The praises were overwhelming. One successful mission after another- his promotion was inevitable. Everyone commented on his invincibility after successive S ranks, wonderfully executed. He gets injured for he's no god. But there's nothing life threatening- to his consternation. Little do they know that he accepted them all, the harder the better, in the hope that a point will come when he will have to face death. And finally, be with her again to say so many things- to say his apologies. Because emotions need expression, she taught him, though he learned it too late.

He hopped on to the next tree branch. The Tea Country is under siege by Amegakure ninjas. The Hokage will be sending several squads but he went on ahead, on the account of checking the path for the possibility of an ambush- partly true, partly lie. He had been told numerous times to stop blaming himself, to stop being reckless, to stop dancing with death. But with her gone, he was left with no one else to dance with. And he will continue to be like that- fearless, brazen, and until the day that he sees her face again, to his own he will always be unforgiving.

-------------

Well, I haven't written a story with a sad ending for a really long time.

I killed her, I know.

You liked or didn't like the story, I want to know XD


End file.
